


Charmed and Horny

by trash4ficsaboutlurv



Category: Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:44:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8791117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash4ficsaboutlurv/pseuds/trash4ficsaboutlurv
Summary: Misty invites Claire to an apology lunch and suddenly gets why everybody that's ever met the woman is in love with her.





	

"I don't know where Luke is," Claire said as soon as she slid into the diner booth across from Misty. Shades of belligerence colored her tone and she didn't even shrug out of her jacket. She looked prepared to get up and go with the very slightest provocation. 

Misty winced. "That's not--although I could see why you'd--I'm not a cop anymore. Mariah made sure of that." 

Claire watched her dispassionately. Misty smiled, trying to loosen the moment up a little. "I didn't want to meet to talk about Luke," she said. "I wanted to talk about you." 

Claire raised her brows skeptically. "You know, I don't think beating the shit out of Shades together really cancels out you hemming me up in the interrogation room that one time." 

Misty hung her head and rubbed her shoulder, which still hurt although the doctor had said it shouldn't. "Yeah," she said. "That wasn't my best moment." 

Claire raised her chin. "You have to work on your apologies. As a general rule, you should say something about being sorry." 

Misty winced again. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." 

"No. You shouldn't have." 

"What can I get for you ladies?" a tall, skinny kid in an apron asked. He had a shock of coily, springy hair on top of his head like one of those styles from the nineties and orange thick-rimmed glasses. Misty could not keep up with what was on trend for the teens; it made her feel despicably old. 

"I'll have the pancakes," she said. "No butter. And tap water, no ice." 

The kid scribbled on his little notepad and swiveled toward Claire. "And you, miss?" 

Claire looked at Misty for two or three seconds and Misty could see her deciding whether to stay and see this through. Claire rolled her eyes. "I'll have the same," she said. 

Their server left. 

"Thank you," Misty said.  

Claire frowned. "I  _think_ you're one of the good guys. I'm not usually wrong about that."  

"I am," Misty assured her. "one of the good guys." 

"Then it's a good thing you're not a cop anymore." 

Misty dragged her fingernails across the Formica table. "You a cop hater, too?" 

"Good experiences with the boys in blue are thin on the ground." 

"We're--they're doing their best." 

Claire tucked a small smile away in the corner of her mouth. "I'm not laughing at you," she promised. "I have to admit I'm a little charmed by your naivete." 

"That was more backhanded than compliment," Misty pointed out. 

Claire shrugged. "You say you're one of the good ones and  _you_ threw me against a wall because I wouldn't tell you what you wanted to know. What do the bad ones do, do you think?" 

Misty sighed. "I see your point. And I am sorry. I shouldn't have done that to you." 

Claire smiled and Misty momentarily lost the thread of her thoughts.  

"It's okay," Claire said. "I forgive you." 

Misty's lips parted. She had come here to apologize to Claire and maybe to be friends with her, but that smile. No wonder Luke had fallen so quickly.  

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Claire asked. She shrugged out of her jacket. She was wearing a cream sweater underneath with a deep V-neck that hugged her chest. Misty kept her eyes above the collarbone by sheer force of will.  

"I think the answer is far too obvious as it is," she said. She bit her lip. She must sound like such a cornball. 

Claire's smile widened, confirming Misty's suspicions. "Sometimes a woman likes to hear it out loud anyway," she said.  

Misty looked away. "Has every person you've ever met fallen head over heels for you?" 

"That depends." Claire tilted her head. "How's  _your_ balance?" 

"Let's table that question for a sec," Misty said, grateful that the server had returned with their food.  

"Enjoy," he said, setting their plates and glasses down. 

"Thanks," Claire said, smiling up at him and Misty witnessed what she must look like talking to Claire. Fucking dazzled.  

"So, this is an apology breakfast?" Claire asked. She used her hands to tear her pancakes apart. Misty found the gesture very endearing. 

"And a get-to-know-you one." 

Claire poured on a generous swirl of syrup. "What do you want to know?"  

_Everything._ Misty didn't say it. She tapped her knife against her fork. "How'd you meet Luke?" 

Claire set the syrup bottle on the table.  "Long story or short?" 

Misty checked her watch. "I'm currently unemployed, so I've got time for a long story." 

*** 

"So you're a magnet for weirdness is what I take away from that," Misty said when Claire had brought her up to speed. 

Claire nodded. "I've kind of embraced it though. It's my thing." She pushed a hand through her dark hair. "Why are you looking at me like that? Again?" 

Misty stacked her empty plate on top of Claire's and didn't answer. 

"How's your balance?" Claire teased. 

Misty bit her lip. "Compromised. Although--" She glanced around the diner to find their server and get his attention. "I'm afraid I'm not one of the super-powered guys you're used to." 

Claire put her hand on top of Misty's on the Formica. "Well, It takes all sorts," she murmured.  

"I'm about three blocks away," Misty said.  

Claire grabbed a mint from the mint bowl. "Interesting." 

They sat in silence waiting for the server to give them their check. There was a palpable thrum. And if they didn’t exactly run out the door after throwing some bills on the table, they weren't slow about it either.  

The crosswalk light turned red before they could make the dash across the street. Misty had to grab Claire's arm to keep her from stepping out. A taxi cab streaked past right where Claire might have been had Misty not held her back. Claire grinned and Misty's heart wobbled.  _Fuck,_  she thought as she pulled Claire to her and kissed her soft, smiling lips.  

She tasted like heat and vanilla and mint and Misty may have initiated the kiss but Claire took control almost immediately. She even took Misty a little by surprise and Misty staggered back. She grabbed Claire's arms and laughed into the kiss. "We can make it three blocks," she insisted. 

"I know," Claire said. "It's called sampling." She kissed Misty again and someone wolf-whistled.  

"Fuck you!" Claire and Misty both shouted at the offending guy. He looked surprised by their anger.  

"What do they get out of doing that?" Claire asked as she started across the street, still holding Misty's hand. 

"Don't ask me to understand the psychology of an idiot," Misty laughed. She took the lead and pulled Claire in the right direction.  

Claire felt her up on the entire elevator ride to the fifth floor and Misty giggled like a teenager. She dropped her keys twice before she could open her front door.  

"I was really only trying to apologize this morning," Misty said. She took off her jacket and hung it in the hall closet. She did the same for Claire's. 

"That could have been a phone call," Claire pointed out. "Nice place." 

"Thank you." 

"Nice sofa." 

Misty licked her lips. "Thank you." 

Claire sat down and patted the cushion beside her. 

"Do you want anything? Water? Um...juice? Actually all I have is water. Do you want that?" 

Claire shook her head. Her feline smile was unzipping and unbuttoning Misty like nothing ever had. Misty perched on the edge of the cushion beside Claire.  

"I want to skip the awkwardness and kiss you," Claire said. "I liked the sample." 

"God, you're corny," Misty laughed. 

"Must be someone else's influence," Claire said. She kissed the tip of Misty's nose, then her cupid's bow, then full on the mouth. Things started out slow and cautious, exploratory even, but it was almost like they'd been doing this for years, the easy familiarity that bloomed. Claire pushed as Misty pulled, Claire took as Misty gave. 

"I have to ask," Misty said as Claire kissed down her neck and across her collar bone. "Luke?" 

Claire straddled Misty on the couch. "He said not to wait for him." She tugged Misty's shirt over her head and made quick work of her bra clasp. 

Misty gasped at the cool air. Claire was much more in charge of this than Misty could have anticipated. Claire pulled Misty's bra straps down and smiled appreciatively at her breasts. She went back to kissing every inch of Misty's exposed skin and words were getting harder to come by. 

"But you still like him?" Misty asked. Claire's mouth seemed to be everywhere.  

"Yes," Claire said matter-of-factly. 

"And if he came back?"  

"We'd figure it out," Claire said. 

"We?" 

"Misty, do you ever stop trying to fix problems before they're even problems?" 

Misty shook her head.  

"You have a very horny, very hot (if she must say so herself) woman sitting in your lap. Can we focus on that?" 

Misty grinned. "This woman is wearing entirely too many clothes." 

"Now there's a problem we can fix." 

Claire climbed out of Misty's lap. "Where's your phone?" she asked.  

Misty pointed to it on the counter.  

"Password?" 

"0890. What are you doing?" 

"I'm putting your music on shuffle and I'm gonna give you the strip tease of your life." 

Misty laughed. "That could go so terribly for you."  

Claire glanced down at the phone and threw her head back laughing. "Mambo No. 5," she announced. She swayed, eyes closed, waiting for the beat to pick up, then she swiveled her hips a couple times.  

Misty giggled. "This isn't sexy yet, Claire." 

"Give me a second," Claire said. She raised her hands above her head and rolled her body to the beat, slowly revolving. It took a few more revolutions, but she finally got into a groove, her body going lithe and supple. She winked at Misty before shimmying out of her sweater to reveal a lavender bra and her full breasts. She looked like an airbrushed Victoria Secret's model, even gyrating like that. Her hips hit every beat as she danced around Misty's living room and Misty couldn't believe the corny thought that hit her like a freight train.  _I could fall for her._ She knew it wasn't real. That she was just charmed and horny. Claire looked ridiculously sexy as she added in some fancy footwork, maybe the Cha Cha Real Smooth part of that one song. Claire laughed even louder when the next song played, Gangsta's Paradise. She pushed her jeans down to her ankles, slowly undulating with the much more leisurely pace, her ass swinging in Misty's face. Her underwear didn't match her bra. They were navy blue and periwinkle striped. She still looked like a Victoria Secret model. Misty didn't think Coolio could ever have anticipated the use to which his song would be put. Claire lipsynched along as she ran her hands up and down her stomach and chest. 

"Am I seducing you yet?" she asked breathlessly. Her cheeks were flushed.  

Misty nodded.  

"You gonna sit there and watch or....?" 

"I'm just very impressed that you're making this song so provocative," Misty marveled. Claire's moves would have made an exotic dancer very proud. Claire licked her lips and tossed her hair over one shoulder. The sleek lines of her waist and legs were entrancing. Her breasts jiggled in the cups of her bra.  

"You've got great tits, Claire." 

Claire grinned. "The mouth on you." She swayed as the last lines of Gangsta's Paradise trailed out. 

_Wah_ _wah_ _wah_ _waahhhhhh_ _,_ the next song began. Claire and Misty's gazes crashed and the silliness evaporated like a thin mist.  

_I'v_ _e_ _been really trying, baby._  

_Trying to hold back these feelings for so long._  

"I think this is an appropriate song to take things to the bedroom," Claire remarked. "Don't you?" 

_And if you feel like I feel, baby_  

Claire pulled off her bra and let it drop to the floor.   

_Come on, oh, come on, oooohh_

"Yes," Misty breathed.  

_Let's get it on.._  

"It's not too much of a cliché, is it?" Claire asked with a devilish grin. "Because we could put on the Macarena or something." 

Misty hopped up and pulled Claire toward her bedroom. "I don't fucking care." 

**Author's Note:**

> I am somehow both of these women at the same time.


End file.
